


Rocks At Your Window

by Chash



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-17
Updated: 2011-04-17
Packaged: 2017-10-24 09:56:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/262161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chash/pseuds/Chash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pretty much earlier today <span><a href="http://enablelove.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://enablelove.livejournal.com/"><b>enablelove</b></a></span> tweeted <a href="http://pics.livejournal.com/poor_choices/pic/000qf1b2">this adorable picture</a>, and that made me want Jared/Genevieve high school AUs where Jared was the captain of the basketball team and Genevieve was a quiet shy nerd, and Jared kept asking her out and she kept thinking he was making fun of her.  SO HERE WE GO.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rocks At Your Window

The first time is in the library.

"Hi," Genevieve hears someone say, and when she looks up--and up and up, _Jesus_ , no one needs to be that tall--she sees Jared Padalecki leaning on her table.

"Uh, hi," she says, trying not to show how confused she is. "What's up?"

Jared pulls out the chair next to her and slides in, giving her a smile that shows off the dimples. According to her little sister, they are _the cutest_. Genevieve is not totally convinced.

"You're Genevieve, right?" asks Jared.

"Yeah," she says. "Did you forget what the homework was or something?" Jared is captain of the basketball team, but he's also smart, in all of Genevieve's AP classes, and is probably going to go on to an amazing college and then become president or something. That's what everyone seems to think, at least.

"No," says Jared. He smiles again, a little lopsided. Only one dimple. "I actually--I wanted to know if you were free tomorrow night?"

"Um," says Genevieve. "Free for what?"

"Dinner and a movie," says Jared, completely straight-faced.

No one has ever asked Genevieve out before. She had some hope, briefly, that maybe Jensen liked her--not because she liked him, just because she wanted _someone_ to like her--but then he and Danneel started dating, and she has absolutely no prospects now. And she's okay with that. She's figuring she'll do better in college, when guys won't care as much that she has thick glasses and likes baggy sweaters.

That doesn't mean she likes assholes like Jared Padalecki teasing her about how unpopular she is.

"What would you do if I said yes?" she asks, shaking her head.

"Take you out to dinner and a movie," Jared says easily. "Does that mean you're saying yes?"

"No, Jared, I'm busy."

"What about next week?"

"I'm reading."

Jared sighs over-dramatically. "Fine. Can I read here?"

Genevieve blinks. "Sure, I guess."

And he just stays there for the rest of the free period, reading _The Great Gatsby_ , like they're friends.

*

She guesses, technically, that wasn't the first time. The first time was in ninth grade, in the cafeteria. Genevieve was heading to her table, tray in hand, and Jared yelled at her from across the room: "Hey, Cortese, you want to go out with me?"

She'd been so embarrassed she threw away her entire tray and hid out in the bathroom until Danneel came to find her. And even Danneel didn't get her out; she just hid with her.

Two days later, Jared apologized for embarrassing her and gave her a chocolate bar, which she didn't eat.

She mostly tries to forget it ever happened.

*

"You would think he would have matured a little!" Genevieve says. "Ugh, boys. No offense, Jensen."

"None taken," says Jensen. He doesn't look up from his book. "Jared is nice now."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Genevieve asks, whirling on him.

"He's my lab partner in bio," Jensen says absently. "We talk. He's cool."

"Cool how?" asks Danneel. Clearly this is news to her too. She and Genevieve are taking physics.

Jensen shrugs. "I dunno, cool. I can talk to him. He has good taste in movies. And comic books. And sports teams."

"Unhelpful," says Danneel, shaking her head. She looks at Genevieve. "He seriously asked you out?"

"Not _seriously_ ," says Genevieve. "He was just being a jerk. Ha ha, let's ask out the ugly girl."

"You're not ugly," Danneel protests.

"Okay, the nerdy girl," Genevieve says. She runs her hand through her hair. "Ugh, I don't even want to talk about it. I don't know why I told you."

Danneel ruffles her hair. "He probably was just being friendly."

Genevieve rolls her eyes. "Yeah, sure."

*

Monday, Jared sits next to her in English class.

"Hey!" he says. "Jared," he adds, in case she's forgotten who he is. As if that's even possible.

"I know," she says, a little warily.

"So, I forgot my book today," he says. "Can I look on with you?"

"Yeah," she says, a little warily.

Jared gives her a smile. "So, do know if you're busy yet?"

"Huh?" asks Genevieve.

"This weekend," Jared supplies. "You said you didn't know if you had plans."

"Look, I'm not going to go out with you," Genevieve says. "So you can stop asking."

There's a pause. "Oh," Jared says, clearly a little surprised. "You're not?"

"Nope," she says. "Sorry."

"Okay," says Jared. Another pause. "But I can still look at your book, right?"

Genevieve smiles. "Yeah, that's fine."

*

"So," Jared says, sliding in across from her at the library three days later. "When you said you wouldn't go out with me, that was--forever, right?"

"Yeah," Genevieve says, warily. None of his friends are even _around_. She doesn't know what his endgame is, but she's getting pretty tired of it. She tucks her hair behind her ear. "What is it?"

Jared rubs the back of his neck, looking sheepish. "I need a tutor."

Genevieve blinks. "A tutor? But--you're like the smartest guy in school."

"The smartest _guy_ , maybe," Jared says. "You're totally the smartest student. Also, I'm not great with dates? And, as you must have noticed, Mr. Morgan _loves_ dates. Every quiz of his is all _what year was this_ , and it's driving me nuts."

"Oh," says Genevieve, a little confused.

"So I was hoping you could give me some pointers on how to remember that stuff? If you know any." He smiles, soft and genuine and probably the most attractive she's ever seen him. She looks away. "If you have anything I can help you with, I'll return the favor too."

"Mr. Kripke doesn't love my essays," Genevieve admits. "I mean, I do fine, but--"

"Oh, yeah," says Jared, nodding. "It takes a little while to get the hang of it. He doesn't want _anything_ we talk about in class. Like, ever. I always just find some weird random throwaway thing to connect to vampires and he eats it up."

"Vampires?" asks Genevieve. "Really?"

Jared grins. "Really. He has a Dracula poster up there, I figured he was a fan. If you can get in some _Twilight_ bashing, I think he pushes you up a letter grade by default."

Genevieve can't help laughing at that one, even though it feels like admitting defeat. From Jared's delighted look, she can tell he thinks so too. But she somehow can't regret it.

*

"So you're studying with him now?" Danneel asks, a little surprised.

"He's bad with dates," Genevieve hedges. She's embarrassed even though she's not _doing_ anything.

"I thought you were the one who turned him down," Danneel says.

"No, not-- _history_. He has trouble remembering dates. I'm helping him out."

"Suuuuuuuuure," Danneel teases. "So, was Jensen right? Is he nicer than you thought?"

Genevieve tries not to flush. "I guess he's not _all_ bad."

*

"So, are you coming to the game tonight?" Jared asks on Friday.

Genevieve looks up, surprised. "Game?"

Jared smiles softly. "You know, the basketball game? There's a home game tonight."

"Aren't there games like every week?" Genevieve asks, trying not to flush. "Is this one special?"

Jared laughs. "Not really. I just--" he ducks his head, rubbing the back of his neck. "I used to wish you would come to the games, you know."

Genevieve blinks. "Um. Really?"

Jared smiles, looking a little sad. "Yeah. I've--okay, I've had the biggest crush on you since freshman year. It's pathetic. All my friends think I'm gay because I never go out with anyone, but--I really like you. I used to think that if you came to the games it would be this sign that you liked me too, but you never did." He licks his lips. "So, there's a game tonight. And if you don't want anything to do with me after this, that's fine. But--if you do, you could come to the game."

Genevieve stares, feeling like Jared just punched her in the throat, like she can't quite breathe.

"Okay," he says, nodding to himself and getting up. "So, I'll see you--when I see you."

"Jared," she finally manages, before he leaves.

"Yeah?"

"When you asked me out in ninth grade--you weren't making fun of me?"

"Nope," Jared confirms. "Just fourteen and bad at talking to girls. I'm hoping I'm getting better?"

Genevieve licks her lips, not sure what to say. "See you later," she finally settles on.

*

Genevieve makes Jensen and Danneel come with her to the game, because--she believes Jared, which is confusing enough, but some part of her can't help thinking that this is all a bad joke, Jared scheming to do something to her. A Carrie moment, with a bucket of blood, or something.

"Or he likes you," Jensen says, from the back seat of the car.

Genevieve twists around to look at him. "Jensen."

"What?" asks Jensen, a little defiant.

"Have you talked to him about this?"

Jensen sighs. "Yeah. He told me you turned him down, and he didn't know what to do. I told him to get to know you. That's all."

Genevieve groans. "And you believed him?"

"Why wouldn't he?" Danneel asks. "You're pretty, you're smart, you're funny--"

"He's _Jared Padalecki_ ," Genevieve says softly. "He could have any girl he wanted."

"Well, he wants you," says Jensen. "And you're going to a basketball game, which you said you'd never do, so apparently you like him too."

"He's--not so bad," Genevieve finally admits.

"Uh huh," says Danneel. " _Not so bad_. Sure."

*

Jared spots them in half time and his face breaks into this ridiculous--and, okay, _gorgeous_ \--smile, and he gives them a big wave. Genevieve doesn't really know how meeting players after the game works, and she almost bails, but Jensen says he's not driving her home until she's talked to Jared, because Jensen is a jerk.

"You just hang out here," he tells her. "See, with all the other cheering fangirls? Danneel and I are going to go make out in the car."

"Seriously?" Genevieve asks.

"Seriously," says Danneel. "We don't want to interrupt."

"Because _all these other people_ won't interrupt," says Genevieve darkly, but Jensen and Danneel are already leaving.

Jerks.

There's general cheering as the team comes out, and Jared's a head taller than all of them, scanning the team for her. She tries not to flush or smile when he spots her and comes over, but she fails at both.

"So, you came," says Jared.

"Yeah," says Genevieve. "I might have thought you were making fun of me," she admits. "When you asked me out."

"Oh," says Jared. He's still grinning. "Well, I wasn't."

"Since freshman year?" she asks. "Seriously?"

"Yeah," Jared admits. "I was really jealous of Jensen for a while. I figured you guys were dating. But then he got together with Danneel--"

"So you asked me out again," Genevieve supplies.

"Pretty much." He grins. "I think we missed third time's the charm, but--do you want to go get some ice cream with me?"

Genevieve smiles. "Yeah, I'd love to."

Jared beams. "Thank god." He licks his lips, looking nervous, and reaches down to take her hand, hesitant like he's afraid she won't let him.

She pretty much has to get up on her tiptoes to kiss him, except he's _too tall_ , and she has to yank on his neck, and their mouths kind of knock together, but they get there.

"Are you still gonna help me with my papers?" she asks, when they're done kissing.

"Yeah," says Jared, grinning.

"Okay, good," says Genevieve, and squeezes his hand. "Ice cream."

Jared smiles like she's just made his whole year, and she realizes--maybe she _did_. Which is awesome. She kind of wishes she'd done it sooner.

Well, whatever. They've got plenty of time to make up for it.


End file.
